Episode 7742 (21st November 2011)
Plot Ciaran lies to Michelle by saying Peter's annoyed that he suggested Ryan should be his best man. He persuades her not to confront Peter and all that matters is she is by his side at their wedding on Friday. Stella and Sunita question Kirk about his non-existent winnings. He folds under the pressure and Stella guesses that the money is Karl's. Anna and Owen snuggle on the sofa. Anna tells Owen that Faye asked to move in to the shed. Realising that it is because of him, Owen suggests they make other arrangements but Anna stands firm that they can make it work. Stella suggests to Sunita they do a bit of late-night shopping and spend her cut of Karl's winnings. Rita and Emily discuss places they would like to holiday to at Christmas. Dennis is worrying about the repercussions of the article in the Gazette. Kirk praises Dennis and produces a copy of the newspaper. Becky sees Lloyd buying booze and cigarettes from Dev in the Corner Shop. Norris is intrigued when a woman turns up on the Street asking for Dennis. He takes her details and says he will pass a message on. Ciaran is refused a loan from the bank. Things look up when Nick asks if he can work at the bistro full-time. Eva and Nick head out to meet a new wine contact. Norris tells Dennis that a lady called Norma Fountain from the benefits agency has been looking for him. Rita questions Dennis about the mystery woman but he insists she leave it alone. She agrees to, for now. Becky persuades Lloyd to let her into the house for a drink, he protests he doesn't want a shoulder to cry on and she insists she isn't offering one. Ciaran makes a deal to do an outside catering job for a customer, pretending he is co-owner of the bistro. Anna and Owen feel like they have turned a corner with Faye when she says she is happy with Owen staying over. Anna invites Owen for Christmas dinner. Stella shows Karl the new shoes she has bought. When he sees how much they cost he suggests that she takes them back. Becky and Lloyd reminisce; she tells him that Cheryl isn't the one for him. Nick catches Ciaran preparing food for the catering contract tomorrow. Ciaran covers telling him that he's coming up with a new menu for the bistro. Becky and Lloyd do shots of tequila. She tells him that she and Steve are divorced. Ciaran tells Michelle that Nick has organised a last minute outside catering gig as a favour to a mate. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Norma Fountain - Jacqueline King *Bob Ford - Ged McKenna Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ciaran poses as co-owner of the Bistro to earn some cash catering for a birthday party; a face from the past shocks Dennis; and Stella sets out on a shopping trip after learning about Karl's success at the poker table. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,640,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes